headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Action Comics 602
rez | cover inker = George P rez | cover colorist = | cover letterer = | colorists = | letterers = | ass. editors = Brian Augustyn | editors = Mike Gold | group editor = | previous = ''Action Comics Weekly'' #601 | next = ''Action Comics Weekly'' #603 }} Action Comics Weekly #602 is the 602nd issue of the ''Action Comics'' comic book series published by DC Comics. It is the second issue of the title published under its weekly formatting. This volume includes six stories featuring different characters, composed by various creative teams. The cover art illustration was rendered by George P rez. All stories were edited by Mike Gold. This issue shipped with a May 31st, 1988 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Green Lantern "Requiem" Hal Jordan returns home to find John Stewart crying over the slaughtered remains of his wife, Katma Tui. Hal is beside himself with grief. John, anguished, blames Hal for Katma's death. Hal flies off and finds Star Sapphire baiting him into yet another fight. Hal tries to understand why she killed Katma, but Sapphire responds with flighty quips. She uses her powers to force an F-14 to come screaming down towards an industrial center in Coast City. Hal is forced to divert his attention away from Sapphire to stop the jet. Credits * Writer - Christopher Priest * Penciler - Gil Kane * Inker - Gil Kane * Colorist - Anthony Tollin * Letterer - Albert DeGuzman * Editor - Denny O'Neil * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Arisia * John Stewart * Kilowog * Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris * Guy Gardner * Katma Tui * Green Lantern Corps * Humans * Bolovaxians * Graxosians * Korugarans * California :* Coast City * Green Lantern ring * Star Sapphire gem * F-14 fighter jet * Energy projection * Flight Deadman "Showdown" The spirit of the Mayan god Talaoc takes possession of CIA section chief Grace Kasaba. In this form, Grace can see Deadman in his astral state. Deadman tries to act as if he is more powerful than he truly is, but the Talaoc-possessed Kasaba doesn't fall for it. Deadman flees from the temple and hides within the body of one of Kasaba's troops. Kasaba rushes out of the temple and immediately spies the body that Deadman is inhabiting. She orders her men to hold the body down forcing Deadman to evacuate. At that moment, the spirit of Talaoc rises from Grace Kasaba's body. Deadman sees the god’s true form. Credits * Writer - Mike Baron * Penciler - Dan Jurgens * Inker - Tony DeZuniga * Colorist - Liz Berube * Letterer - Steve Haynie * Editor - Barbara Kesel * Deadman, Boston Brand * Grace Kasaba * Talaoc * Fulgencio Flores * Jones * Central Intelligence Agency * Humans * Deities * Ghosts * Central America :* Belize * Astral projection * Flight * Possession Wild Dog "Moral Stand (Part 2): Dog Gone" A watchdog group known as the National Legion of Morality holds a conference in Quad City to discuss the growth of pornography that they believe is affecting America's youth. The Legion's spokesman B. Lyle Layman encourages his followers to destroys pornography wherever they may find it in the name of their righteous cause. Later, several like minded individuals publicly protest the Readworld Book Store, a benign business that happens to sell popular adult publications. Detective Andy Flint attends one of Layman's meetings and tries to get a bead on the guy. Something about his cause doesn't sit right with him. He drives over to Jack Wheeler's garage to discuss the issue – as well as issues concerning Wild Dog. Meanwhile, newscaster Susan King and journalist Lou Godder cover the Readworld story. Credits * Writer - Max Collins * Penciler - Terry Beatty * Inker - John Nyberg * Colorist - Michele Wolfman * Letterer - Gaspar Saladino * Editor - Mike Gold * Wild Dog, Jack Wheeler * Andy Flint * Lou Godder * Susan King * B. Lyle Layman * Helen Scournt * Len * Mister Hovey * Reverend Smuggworthy * National Legion of Morality * Quad City * Automobile * Camera operator * Newscaster * Reporter Superman "They Can Run, But They Can't Hide!" The three gunmen join their driver and try to escape in their getaway car. Superman tags one of them and another fails to get into the car before it peels away. He jumps onto the hood, but his friends shake him off. The man falls off onto some nearby train tracks, breaking his leg. A train rushes towards him down the tracks. Credits * Writer - Roger Stern * Penciler - Curt Swan * Inker - John Beatty * Colorist - Tom Ziuko * Letterer - Bill Oakley * Editor - Mike Carlin * Superman, Kal-El * Charles Culpepper * Charlie * Dave * Bob Galt * Humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis * Train * Flight * Superhuman strength The Secret Six "Look What Fell Out of the Sky Today" Mockingbird offers the new Secret Six the ability to overcome their personal handicaps. Each member suffers from some form of ailment, be it blindness, deafness, paralysis etc. Mockingbird outfits each of them with an electronic device that grants them the use of their lost abilities. One of them, Tony Mantegna, tries to leave the group but soon finds that the helmet that grants him the ability to see again shuts off. Back at the Enchanted Forest, the original Secret Six receive a pre-recorded message from Mockingbird. Mockingbird instructs them to fly to San Francisco, where they are to begin the training of a new Secret Six. The aging members board a passenger plane bound for California, but the plane explodes midway through their journey killing them. Credits * Writer - Martin Pasko * Penciler - Dan Spiegle * Inker - Dan Spiegle * Colorist - Carl Gafford * Letterer - Carrie Spiegle * Editor - Dick Giordano * Anthony Mantegna * Ladonna Jameal * Luke McKendrick * Maria Verdugo * Mitch Hoberman * Vic Sommers * August Durant * Carlo di Rienzi * King Savage * Kit Dawn-Langman * Lili de Neuve * Mike Tempest * Rafael di Rienzi * Bill * Ed Flaum * Elvis Brockman * Warren Lichfield * Gus * Melanie * Secret Six I * Secret Six II * Humans * Cyborgs * California * Wheelchair Blackhawk "Another Fine War (Part 2)" Cynthia Hastings walks into the room to find Blackhawk standing naked with a gun belt facing off against Zalecki who is nursing a bloody hand. Zalecki grabs Cynthia and throws her at Blackhawk and a large fight erupts. Blackhawk and Cynthia beat up Zalecki and his crew and run out of the hotel (Janos dons some clothes en route). The two settle down at a café and Cynthia tells him that she wants to hire Blackhawk for a mission. Janos tells her that it is going to cost a lot just to procure the necessary startup capitol. Cynthia is prepared to meet any of Janos' demands. She tells him that their mission involves a search for gold. Credits * Writer - Mike Grell * Penciler - Rick Burchett * Inker - Pablo Marcos * Colorist - Tom Ziuko * Letterer - Steve Haynie * Editor - Mike Gold * Blackhawk, Janos Prohaska * Cynthia Hastings * Zalecki * None * Singapore * None * None * 1940s * Hotel Notes & Trivia * Action Comics Weekly 602 redirects to this page. * Total page count: 52 pages. * This issue shipped to retailers on April 12th, 1988. * Other than Carlo di Rienzi, who assumes the title of Mockingbird in "Look What Fell Out of the Sky Today", this is the final appearance of the original Secret Six team. August Durant, King Savage, Kit Dawn-Langman, Lili de Neuve and Mike Tempest all die in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1988/Comic issues Category:May, 1988/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Mike Gold/Editor Category:Brian Augustyn/Assistant editor Category:George Perez/Cover artist Category:George Perez/Cover inker Category:Jim Owsley/Writer Category:Gil Kane/Penciler Category:Gil Kane/Inker Category:Anthony Tollin/Colorist Category:Albert DeGuzman/Letterer Category:Denny O'Neil/Editor Category:Mike Baron/Writer Category:Dan Jurgens/Penciler Category:Tony DeZuniga/Inker Category:Liz Berube/Colorist Category:Steve Haynie/Letterer Category:Barbara Randall/Editor Category:Max Allan Collins/Writer Category:Terry Beatty/Penciler Category:John Nyberg/Inker Category:Michele Wolfman/Colorist Category:Gaspar Saladino/Letterer Category:Roger Stern/Writer Category:Curt Swan/Penciler Category:John Beatty/Inker Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Martin Pasko/Writer Category:Dan Spiegle/Penciler Category:Dan Spiegle/Inker Category:Carl Gafford/Colorist Category:Carrie Spiegle/Letterer Category:Dick Giordano/Editor Category:Mike Grell/Writer Category:Rick Burchett/Penciler Category:Pablo Marcos/Inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Colorist Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries